Pharaoh Superstar (Redux)
by Eddie Blake
Summary: A redo of my version of Jesus Christ Superstar featuring characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!
1. Chapter 1

**PHARAOH SUPERSTAR Act One**

 **HEAVEN ON THEIR MINDS (Kaiba's Home)**

 _(Kaiba sits alone in his house contemplating the situation)_

KAIBA

My mind is clearer now.

At last all too well

I can see where we all soon will be.

If you strip away the myth from the man,

You will see where we all soon will be.

Pharaoh!

You've started to believe

The things they say of you.

You really do believe

This talk of God is true.

And all the good you've done

Will soon get swept away.

You've begun to matter more

Than the things you say.

Listen Pharaoh I don't like what I see.

All I ask is that you listen to me.

And remember, I've been your right hand man all along.

You have set them all on fire.

They think they've found the new Messiah.

And they'll hurt you when they find they're wrong.

I remember when this whole thing began.

No talk of God then, we called you a man.

Please believe me, my admiration for you hasn't died.

But every word you say today

Gets twisted 'round some other way.

And they'll hurt you if they think you've lied.

Nazareth, your famous son should have stayed a great unknown

Like his father carving wood he'd have made good.

Tables, chairs, and oaken chests would have suited Pharaoh best.

He'd have caused nobody harm; no one alarm.

Listen, Pharaoh, do you care for your race?

Don't you see we must keep in our place?

We are occupied; have you forgotten how put down we are?

I am frightened by the crowd.

For we are getting much too loud.

And they'll crush us if we go too far.

If we go too far...

Listen, Pharaoh, to the warning I give.

Can't you see that I want us to live?

But it's sad to see our chances weakening with every hour.

All your followers are blind.

Too much heaven on their minds.

It was beautiful, but now it's sour.

Yes it's all gone sour.

Yes it's all gone sour.

Yes it's all gone sour.

Yes it's all…gone sour…

 **WHAT'S THE BUZZ? (Hangout near Kyoto, Friday Night)**

 _(Pharaoh sits amongst his followers who are all getting impatient._

 _Kaiba sits nearby, somewhat intrigued by what's going on.)_

FOLLOWERS

What's the buzz?

Tell me what's a-happening.

PHARAOH

Why should you want to know?

Don't you mind about the future?

Don't you try to think ahead?

Save tomorrow for tomorrow;

Think about today instead.

FOLLOWERS

What's the buzz?

Tell me what's happening.

PHARAOH

I could give you facts and figures.

Even give you plans and forecasts.

Even tell you where I'm going.

FOLLOWERS

When do we ride into Kyoto?

PHARAOH

Why should you want to know?

Why are you obsessed with fighting?

Times and fates you can't defy?

If you knew the path we're riding,

You'd understand it less than I.

FOLLOWERS

What's the buzz?

Tell me what's happening.

TEA

Let me try to cool down your face a bit.

PHARAOH

Tea that is good,

While you prattle through your supper,

Where and when and who and how.

She alone has tried to give me

What I need right here and now.

FOLLOWERS

What's the buzz?

Tell me what's happening.

 **STRANGE THING MYSTIFYING**

KAIBA

It seems to me a strange thing, mystifying

That a man like you can waste his time on women of her kind.

BELOWSKI

Hey, cool it man.

KAIBA

Yes, I can understand that she amuses,

But to let her kiss you, stroke your hair, that's hardly in your line.

 _(Kaiba proceeds to slap Tea hard.)_

It's not that I object to her profession,

But she doesn't fit in well with what you teach and say.

It doesn't help us if you're inconsistent.

They only need a small excuse to put us all away.

PHARAOH _(advancing on Kaiba)_

Who are you to criticise her?

Who are you to despise her?

Leave her, leave her, let her be now.

Leave her, leave her, she's with me now.

If your slate is clean, then you can throw stones.

If your slate is not, then leave her alone.

 _(To his followers.)_

I'm amazed that men like you can be so shallow, thick and slow

There is not a man among you who know or cares if I come or go.

FOLLOWERS

No, you're wrong!

You're very wrong!

No, you're wrong!

You're very wrong!

No, you're wrong!

You're very wrong!

No, you're wrong!

You're very wrong!

How can you say that?

How can you say that?

How can you say that?

How can you say that?

PHARAOH

Not one, not one of you!

 **THEN WE ARE DECIDED.**

 _(Yuma and Chazz meet by a fence to discuss the Pharaoh situation.)_

CHAZZ

We've been sitting on this fence for far too long.

YUMA.

Why let him upset us?

Chazz please let him be.

All those in pursuit will see

He really doesn't matter.

CHAZZ.

Pharaoh is important.

We've let him go his own way before.

And while he starts a major war,

We theorise and shatter.

YUMA.

He's just another scripture-thumping hack from across the sea.

CHAZZ.

The difference is they call him King,

The difference frightens me!

What about the Obelisks,

When they see King Pharaoh crowned?

Do you think they'll stand around cheering and applauding?

What about our people,

If they see we've lost our nerve?

Don't you think that they deserve something more rewarding?

YUMA.

They've got what they want.

They think so anyway.

If he's what they want,

Why take their toy away?

He's a craze.

CHAZZ.

Put yourself in my place,

I can hardly step aside.

Cannot let my hands be tied.

I am law and order.

What about our priesthood,

Don't you see that we could fall?

If we are to last at all, we cannot be divided.

YUMA.

We'll take him to the council.

But don't rely on subtlety.

Frightened them or they won't see.

CHAZZ.

Then we are decided?

YUMA.

Then we are decided…

 **EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT (Tea's Home)**

 _(While Pharaoh relaxes, Tea and her friends tend to him._

 _Meanwhile, Kaiba is angry that the Pharaoh is shirking his duties.)_

TEA

Try not to get worried, try not to turn on to

Problems that upset you.

Oh, don't you know?

Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine.

And we want you to sleep well tonight.

Let the world turn without you tonight.

If we try, we'll get by, so forget all about us tonight

GIRLS

Everything's alright, yes, everything's alright, yes.

TEA

Sleep and I shall soothe you, calm you, and anoint you.

Myrrh for your hot forehead.

Oh, then you'll feel

Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine.

And it's cool and the ointment's sweet

For the fire in your head and feet.

Close your eyes, close your eyes and relax,

Think of nothing tonight.

GIRLS

Everything's alright, yes, everything's alright, yes.

KAIBA

Woman your fine ointment, brand new and expensive

Could have been saved for the poor.

Why has it been wasted? We could have raised maybe

Three hundred silver pieces or more.

People who are hungry, people who are starving

Matter more than his feet and hair!

TEA

Try not to get worried, try not to turn on to

Problems that upset you.

Oh, don't you know?

Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine.

And we want you to sleep well tonight.

Let the world turn without you tonight.

If we try, we'll get by, so forget all about us tonight

GIRLS

Everything's alright, yes, everything's alright, yes.

PHARAOH _(advancing on Kaiba)_

Surely you're not saying we have the resources

To save the poor from their lot?

There will be poor always, pathetically struggling.

Look at the good things you've got.

Think while you still have me!

Move while you still see me!

You'll be lost, you'll be so, so sorry when I'm gone.

TEA

Sleep and I shall soothe you, calm you and anoint you.

Myrrh for your hot forehead.

Oh, then you'll feel

Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine.

And it's cool and the ointment's sweet

For the fire in your head and feet.

Close your eyes, close your eyes, and relax

Think of nothing tonight.

GIRLS

Close your eyes, close your eyes, and relax

Think of nothing tonight…

TEA

Close your eyes, close your eyes, and relax

Think of nothing tonight…

GIRLS

Close your eyes, close your eyes, and relax

Think of nothing tonight…

TEA

Close your eyes, close your eyes, and relax

Think of nothing tonight…

PHAROAH, KAIBA, APOSTLES.

Everything's alright, yes, everything's alright, yes…

ALL

Tonight!

 _(Kaiba leaves)_

 **THIS PHARAOH MUST DIE (Ruins near Kyoto, Sunday)**

 _(As Pharaoh makes his way into Kyoto, Chazz, Yuma &_

 _The Associates meet to discuss what to do with Pharaoh.)_

ASSOCIATE ONE

Good Chazz, the council waits for you.

Your beloved associates are here for you.

CHAZZ

Ah gentlemen, you know why we are here.

We've not much time, and quite a problem here

 _(Just then, distant chanting is heard nearby. Chazz and the others run out-_

 _-side to see people have gathered around Pharaoh welcoming him to Kyoto.)_

MOB

Hosanna! Superstar!

Hosanna! Superstar!

Hosanna! Superstar!

Hosanna! Superstar!

YUMA.

Listen to that howling mob of blockheads in the street!

A trick or two with lepers, and the whole town's on its feet.

ALL

He is dangerous!

 _(The chanting gets louder as the mob get closer…)_

MOB

Pharaoh Superstar!

ALL

He is dangerous!

 _(The chanting continues…)_

MOB

Tell us that you're who they say you are.

ASSOCATE TWO

The man is in town right now to whip up some support.

ASSOCIATE THREE

A rabble rousing mission that I think we must abort.

ALL

He is dangerous!

 _(The mob is really close now.)_

MOB

Pharaoh Superstar!

ALL

He is dangerous!

 _(The associates continue to watch this spectacle.)_

ASSOCIATE TWO

Look Chazz, they're right outside our yard.

ASSOCIATE THREE

Quick Chazz, please go and call the guard.

CHAZZ

No, wait!

We need a more permanent solution to our problem.

 _(They now begin to weigh their options._ )

YUMA

What then to do about Pharaoh of Kyoto?

Miracle wonderman, hero of fools.

ASSOCIATE THREE

No riots, no army, no fighting, no slogans.

CHAZZ _(smugly)_

One thing I'll say for him - Pharaoh is cool.

YUMA

We dare not leave him to his own devices.

His half-witted fans will get out of control.

ASSOCIATE ONE

But how can we stop him?

His glamour increases

By leaps every moment; he's top of the poll.

CHAZZ

I see bad things arising.

The crowd crown him king; which we surely would ban.

I see blood and destruction,

Our elimination because of one man.

Blood and destruction because of one man.

ALL

Because, because, because of one man.

CHAZZ

Our elimination because of one man.

ALL

Because, because, because of one, 'cause of one, 'cause of one man.

ASSOCIATE THREE

Oh, what then to do about this 'Pharaoh' mania?

YUMA

How to we deal with a carpenter king?

ASSOCIATE ONE

Where do we start with a man who is bigger

Than John was when John did his baptism thing?

CHAZZ _(shouting)_

Fools, you have no perception!

The stakes we are gambling are frighteningly high!

We must crush him completely,

So like John before him, this Pharaoh must die.

For the sake of the nation, this Pharaoh must die.

ALL

Must die, must die, this Pharaoh must die.

CHAZZ

So like John before him, this Pharaoh must die.

ALL

Must die, must die, this Pharaoh must, Pharaoh must, Pharaoh must die!

 **HOSANNA**

 _(The people in Kyoto have come out to welcome the Pharaoh.)_

CROWD

Hosanna

Hey Sanna, Sanna, Sanna Hosanna

Hey Sanna Hosanna

Hey PC, PC won't you smile at me?

Sanna Hosanna

Hey Superstar

CHAZZ _(To Pharaoh)_

Tell the rabble to be quiet, we anticipate a riot.

This common crowd, is much too loud.

Tell the mob who sing your song that they are fools and they are wrong.

They are a curse. They should disperse.

CROWD

Hosanna

Hey Sanna, Sanna, Sanna Hosanna

Hey Sanna Hosanna

Hey PC, PC you're alright by me

Sanna Hosanna

Hey Superstar

PHARAOH _(To Chazz)_

Why waste your breath moaning at the crowd?

Nothing can be done to stop the shouting.

If every tongue was stilled

The noise would still continue.

The rocks and stone themselves would start to sing:

CROWD

Hosanna

Hey Sanna, Sanna, Sanna Hosanna

Hey Sanna Hosanna

Hey PC, PC won't you fight for me?

Sanna Hosanna Hey Superstar

PHARAOH _(To the crowd)_

Sing me your songs,

But not for me alone.

Sing them for yourselves,

For you are bless-ed.

There is not one of you

That cannot win the kingdom.

The slow, the suffering,

The quick, the dead.

CROWD

Hosanna

Hey Sanna, Sanna, Sanna Hosanna

Hey Sanna Hosanna

Hey PC, PC would you die for me?

Sanna Hosanna Hey Superstar

 _(All of a sudden, Pharaoh feels unsure.)_

 **BELOWSKI**

 _(Belowski and a group of friends have come out to see the Pharaoh, believing_

 _That this man has the power to free them from the threat of the Obelisks people.)_

CROWD

Pharaoh you know I love you.

Did you see I waved?

I believe in you and God

So tell me that I'm saved.

Pharaoh you know I love you.

Did you see I waved?

I believe in you and God

So tell me that I'm saved.

Pharaoh I am with you.

Touch me, touch me, Pharaoh.

Pharaoh I am on your side.

Kiss me, kiss me, Pharaoh.

BELOWSKI

Pharaoh, what more do you need to convince you

That you've made it, and you're easily as strong

As the filth from O who rape our country,

And who've terrorized our people for so long…

CROWD

Pharaoh you know I love you.

Did you see I waved?

I believe in you and God,

So tell me that I'm saved.

Pharaoh you know I love you.

Did you see I waved?

I believe in you and God,

So tell me that I'm saved.

Pharaoh I am with you.

Touch me, touch me, Pharaoh.

Pharaoh I am on your side.

Kiss me, kiss me, Pharaoh.

BELOWSKI. (CROWD.)

There must be over fifty thousand,

Screaming love and more for you.

And every one of fifty thousand

Would do whatever you asked them to.

Keep them yelling their devotion,

But add a touch of hate at O.

You will rise to a greater power.

We will win ourselves a home.

You'll get the power and the glory. (Glory! Power!)

For ever and ever and ever. (Glory! Power!)

You'll get the power and the glory. (Glory! Power!)

For ever and ever and ever. (Glory! Power!)

You'll get the power and the glory. (Power! Glory!)

For ever and ever and ever. (Power! Glory!)

For ever and ever and ever… (Power! Glory!)

For ever and ever and ever. (Power! Glory!)

You'll get the power and the glory. (Glory!)

For ever and ever…Amen! (Amen! Amen!)

 **POOR KYOTO**

 _(While his intentions may be pure, he knows he cannot help them.)_

PHARAOH

Neither you Belowski, nor the fifty thousand.

Nor Obelisk, nor Slifer, nor Kaiba, nor the Twelve.

Nor the Associates, nor the Scribes,

Nor doomed Kyoto itself.

Understand what power is,

Understand what glory is.

Understand at all… understand at all.

If you knew all that I knew, my poor Kyoto.

You'd see the truth, but you close your eyes,

But you close your eyes.

While you live your troubles are many, my poor Kyoto.

To conquer death, you only have to die,

You only have to die.

 _(Belowski and the crowd look on disappointed.)_

 **MARIK'S DREAM (Evil Marik's House, Monday Morning)**

 _(Evil Marik explains a dream where he met the Pharaoh.)_

EVIL MARIK

I dreamed I met a Duellist;

A most amazing man.

He had that look you very rarely find:

The haunting, hunted kind.

I asked him to say what had happened,

How it all began.

I asked again, he never said a word.

As if he hadn't heard.

And next, the room was full of wild and angry men.

They seemed to hate this man.

They fell on him, and then

Disappeared again.

Then I saw thousands of millions

Crying for this man.

And then I heard them mentioning my name,

And leaving me the blame.

CHOIR.

Marik…

 **THE TEMPLE (The Temple)**

 _(Pharaoh arrives at his temple only to see it's become a place of thievery and degradation.)_

MONEYCHANGERS AND MERCHANTS

Roll on up Kyoto,

Come on in Kyoto,

Sunday here we go again,

Live in me Kyoto.

Here you live Kyoto,

Here you breathe Kyoto,

While your temple still survives,

You at least are still alive.

I got things you won't believe,

Name your pleasure I will sell.

I can fix your wildest needs,

I got heaven and I got hell.

Roll on up, for my price is down.

Come on in for the best in town.

Take your pick of the finest wine.

Lay your bets on this bird of mine.

What you see is what you get.

No one's been disappointed yet.

Don't be scared give me a try,

There is nothing you can't buy.

Name your price, I got everything.

Hurry its all going fast.

Borrow cash on the finest terms.

Hurry now while stocks still last.

Roll on up Kyoto,

Come on in Kyoto,

Sunday here we go again,

Live in me Kyoto.

Here you live Kyoto,

Here you breathe Kyoto,

While your temple still survives,

You at least are still alive.

I got things you won't believe,

Name your pleasure I will sell.

I can fix your…

 _(Pharaoh runs in and tears the place apart)_

PHARAOH

My temple should be a house of prayer,

But you have made it a den of thieves.

Get out! Get out!

 _(Everyone leaves the area. Kaiba watches the merchants run for their lives. He_

 _Then gives the Pharaoh a look of disbelief. Is the Pharaoh really losing his grip?)_

My time is almost through.

Little left to do.

After all, I've tried for three years.

Seems like thirty, seems like thirty…

 _(Suddenly, what seems like a hundred or more lepers all gather around Pharaoh)_

CROWD

See my eyes I can hardly see.

See my legs I can hardly walk.

I believe you can make me whole.

See my tongue I can hardly talk.

See my skin I'm a mass of blood.

See my legs I can hardly stand.

I believe you can make me well.

See my purse I'm a poor, poor man.

Will you touch me, will you mend me Pharaoh?

Won't you touch me, will you heal me Pharaoh?

Will you kiss me, you can cure me Pharaoh?

Won't you kiss, won't you pay me Pharaoh?

PHARAOH

There's too many of you – don't push me.

There's too little of me – don't crowd me!

 **EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT (Reprise) (Tea's Home, Night time)**

 _(While Pharaoh remains worried, Tea tries to reassure him.)_

TEA

Try not to get worried, try not to turn onto problems that upset you.

Oh don't you know that everything's alright yes, everything's fine.

PHARAOH

And I think I shall sleep well tonight,

Let the world turn without me tonight.

TEA

Close your eyes, close your eyes

And forget all about us tonight…

 **I DON'T KNOW HOW TO LOVE HIM**

 _(As the Pharaoh rests, Tea struggles with her feelings for him.)_

TEA

I don't know how to love him.

What to do, how to move him.

I've been changed, yes really changed.

In these past few days when I've seen myself,

I seem like someone else.

I don't know how to take this.

I don't see why he moves me.

He's a man. He's just a man.

And I've had so many men before,

In very many ways,

He's just one more.

Should I bring him down?

Should I scream and shout?

Should I speak of love

And let my feelings out?

I never thought I'd come to this.

What's it all about?

Don't you think it's rather funny,

I should be in this position.

I'm the one who's always been

So calm, so cool, no lover's fool,

Running every show.

He scares me so.

I never thought I'd come to this.

What's it all about?

Yet, if he said he loved me,

I'd be lost. I'd be frightened.

I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope.

And I'd turn my head. I'd back away.

I wouldn't want to know.

He scares me so.

I want him so.

I love him so.

 **DAMNED FOR ALL TIME (Ruins near Kyoto, Tuesday)**

 _(Kaiba, fearing the worst for the Pharaoh, seeks help from Chazz and his associates.)_

KAIBA

Now if I help you, it matters that you see

These sordid kinda things are coming hard to me.

It's taken me some time to work out what to do.

I weighed the whole thing out before I came to you.

I have no thought at all about my own reward.

I really didn't come here of my own accord.

Just don't say I'm ... damned for all time.

I came because I had to; I'm the one who saw.

Pharaoh can't control it like he did before.

And furthermore I know that Pharaoh thinks so too.

Pharaoh wouldn't mind that I was here with you.

I have no thought at all about my own reward.

I really didn't come here of my own accord.

Just don't say I'm ... damned for all time.

Yuma, you're a friend, a worldly man and wise.

Chazz, my friend, I know you sympathise.

Why are we the prophets? Why are we the ones

Who see the sad solution - know what must be done?

I have no thought at all about my own reward.

I really didn't come here of my own accord.

Just don't say I'm damned for all time.

 **BLOOD MONEY**

 _(Chazz and the others now try to convince_

 _Kaiba to tell them what they want to know.)_

YUMA

Cut the protesting, forget the excuses.

We want information. Get up of the floor.

CHAZZ

We have the papers we need to arrest him.

You know his movements. We know the law.

YUMA

Your help in this matter won't go unrewarded.

CHAZZ

We'll pay you in silver, cash on the nail.

We just need to know where the soldiers can find him.

YUMA

With no crowd around him.

CHAZZ

Then we can't fail.

KAIBA

I don't want your blood money!

CHAZZ

Oh, that doesn't matter, our expenses are good.

KAIBA

I don't need your blood money!

YUMA

But you might as well take it - we think that you should.

CHAZZ

Think of the things you could do with that money,

Choose any charity - give to the poor.

We've noted your motives.

We've noted your feelings.

This isn't blood money - it's a…

YUMA

A fee.

CHAZZ

A fee nothing more…

 _(Kaiba slowly walks towards them and takes the money.)_

KAIBA

On Thursday night you'll find him where you want him.

Far from the crowds, in the Garden of Kyoto.

CHOIR

Well done, Kaiba. Good old Kaiba.

 _(Kaiba walks off with his money, all the while feeling guilty for what he's just done.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**PHARAOH SUPERSTAR Act Two**

 **THE LAST SUPPER (Garden in Kyoto, Thursday Night)**

 _(Pharaoh and his followers have assembled in a garden for one last meal)_

FOLLOWERS

Look at all my trials and tribulations

Sinking in a gentle pool of wine.

Don't disturb me now I can see the answers

'Till this evening is this morning, life is fine.

Always hoped that I'd be an follower.

Knew that I would make it if I tried.

Then when we retire, we can write the Gospels,

So they'll still talk about us when we've died.

PHARAOH

The end...is just a little harder, when brought about by friends.

For all you care, this wine could be my blood.

For all you care, this bread could be my body.

The end! This is my blood you drink.

This is my body you eat.

If you would remember me when you eat and drink.

I must be mad thinking I'll be remembered.

Yes, I must be out of my head.

Look at your blank faces. My name will mean nothing

Ten minutes after I'm dead.

One of you denies me.

One of you betrays me.

APOSTLES

No! Who would? Impossible!

PHARAOH

Jaden will deny me…

JADEN.

No! Not me!

PHARAOH.

…in just a few hours.

Three times will deny me,

And that's not all I see.

One of you here dining,

One of my twelve chosen

Will leave to betray me.

 _(Kaiba gets up and confronts Pharaoh.)_

KAIBA

Cut the dramatics!

You know very well who.

PHARAOH

Why don't you go do it?

KAIBA

You want me to do it!

PHARAOH

Hurry, they are waiting.

KAIBA

If you knew why I do it

PHARAOH

I don't care why you do it!

KAIBA

To think I admired you.

Well now I despise you.

PHARAOH

You liar. You Kaiba.

KAIBA

You want me to do it!

What if I just stayed here and ruined your ambition?

Pharaoh you deserve it.

PHARAOH

Hurry, you fool. Hurry and go.

Save me your speeches,

I don't want to know. Go! Go!

FOLLOWERS

Look at all my trials and tribulations

Sinking in a gentle pool of wine.

What's that in the bread? It's gone to my head,

'Till this morning is this evening, life is fine.

Always hoped that I'd be a follower.

Knew that I would make it if I tried.

Then when we retire, we can write the Gospels,

So they'll all talk about us when we've died.

KAIBA

You sad, pathetic man, see where you've brought us to,

Our ideals die around us and all because of you.

But the saddest cut of all:

Someone has to turn you in.

Like a common criminal, like a wounded animal.

A jaded mandarin,

A jaded mandarin,

Like a wounded, wounded, wounded, wounded, wounded animal.

PHARAOH

Get out they're waiting! Get out!

They're waiting; oh they are waiting for you!

KAIBA

Every time I look at you I don't understand

Why you let the things you did get so out of hand.

You'd have managed better if you had it planned...

Ah-ah-ah-ah...

 _(Kaiba runs off and everything goes quiet. The only noise Pharaoh hears is of a choir.)_

CHOIR.

Pharaoh Superstar!

Do you think you're what they say you are?

Pharaoh Superstar!

Do you think you're what they say you are?

 _(On a nearby cliff is a cross, Pharaoh, in an almost hypnotic trance, starts walking towards it. He then snaps back to reality.)_

FOLLOWERS

Always hoped that I'd be an apostle.

Knew that I would make it if I tried.

Then when we retire, we can write the Gospels,

So they'll still talk about us when we've died.

 _(It's not long till the apostles are all asleep.)_

PHARAOH

Will no one stay awake with me?

Jaden, Syrus, Rex?

Will none of you wait with me?

Jaden, Syrus, Rex?

 _(With everyone asleep, Pharaoh goes off to pray.)_

 **KYOTO (I Only Want to Say)**

PHARAOH

I only want to say,

If there is a way,

Take this cup away from me

For I don't want to taste its poison.

Feel it burn me,

I have changed.

I'm not as sure, as when we started.

Then, I was inspired.

Now, I'm sad and tired.

Listen, surely I've exceeded expectations,

Tried for three years, seems like thirty.

Could you ask as much from any other man?

But if I die,

See the saga through and do the things you ask of me,

Let them hate me, hit me, hurt me, nail me to their tree.

I'd want to know, I'd want to know, My God,

I'd want to know, I'd want to know, My God,

Want to see, I'd want to see, My God,

Want to see, I'd want to see, My God,

Why I should die.

Would I be more noticed than I ever was before?

Would the things I've said and done matter any more?

I'd have to know, I'd have to know, my Lord,

Have to know, I'd have to know, my Lord,

Have to see, I'd have to see, my Lord,

Have to see, I'd have to see, my Lord,

If I die what will be my reward?

If I die what will be my reward?

Have to know, I'd have to know, my Lord,

I'd have to know, I'd have to know, my Lord,

Why should I die? Why, why should I die?

Can you show me now that I would not be killed in vain?

Show me just a little of your omnipresent brain.

Show me there's a reason for your wanting me to die.

You're far too keen and where and how, but not so hot on why.

Alright, I'll die!

Just watch me die!

See, see, see how, see how I die!

Oh yeah, see how I die!

Then I was inspired.

Now, I'm sad and tired.

After all, I've tried for three years, seems like ninety.

Why then am I scared to finish what I started?

What you started - I didn't start it.

God, thy will is hard,

But you hold every card.

I will drink your cup of poison.

Nail me to your cross and break me,

Bleed me, beat me,

Kill me.

Take me now!

Before I change my mind.

 **THE ARREST**

 _(Kaiba returns with a crowd and guards from the palace.)_

KAIBA

There he is! They're all asleep – the fools!

 _(Kaiba proceeds to plant a kiss on Pharaoh's cheek.)_

PHARAOH

Kaiba, must you betray me with a kiss?

 _(The followers quickly awaken.)_

JADEN

What's the buzz?

Tell me what's happening.

JADEN AND FOLLOWERS

What's the buzz?

Tell me what's a-happening.

Hang on, Lord,

We're going to fight for you!

PHARAOH

Put away your sword

Don't you know that it's all over?

It was nice, but now it's gone.

Why are you obsessed with fighting?

Stick to fishing from now on.

 _(As Pharaoh is lead away, he is besieged from all sides with questions.)_

CROWD

Tell me Pharaoh how you feel tonight.

Do you plan to put up a fight?

Do you feel that you've had the breaks?

What would you say were your big mistakes?

Do you think that you may retire?

Did you think you would get much higher?

How do you view your coming trial?

Have your men proved at all worthwhile?

Come with us to see Chazz.

You'll just love the High Priest's house.

You'll just love seeing Chazz.

You'll just die in the High Priest's house.

Come on Pharaoh this is not like you.

Let us know what you're going to do.

You know what you're supporters feel;

You'll escape in the final reel.

Tell me Pharaoh how you feel tonight.

Do you plan to put up a fight?

Do you feel that you've had the breaks?

What would you say were your big mistakes?

Come with us to see Chazz.

You'll just love the High Priest's house.

You'll just love seeing Chazz.

You'll just die in the High Priest's house.

Now we have him!

Now we have got him!

Now we have him!

Now we have got him!

Now we have him!

Now we have got him!

Now we have him!

Now we have got him!

Now we have him!

Now we have got him!

 _(Pharaoh is now in the High House and stands before Chazz and his associates._

 _Kaiba is there too watching this unfold.)_

CHAZZ

Pharaoh, you must realize the serious charges facing you.

You say you're the Son of God in all your handouts,

Well, is it true?

PHARAOH

That's what you say, you say that I am.

YUMA

There you have it gentlemen.

What more evidence do we need?

Kaiba, thank you for the victim.

Stay a while and you'll see him bleed!

CROWD

Now we have him!

Now we've got him!

Now we have him!

Now we've got him!

Now we have him!

Now we've got him!

Now we have him!

Now we've got him!

Take him to Marik!

Take him to Marik!

Take him to Marik!

Take him to Marik!

 _(The guards lead Pharaoh away to see Marik.)_

 **JADEN'S DENIAL**

 _(Finding a warm fire, Jaden sits down to relax. People nearby instantly recognize him.)_

WOMAN

I think I've seen you somewhere.

I remember.

You were with that man they took away.

I recognize your face.

JADEN

You've got the wrong man lady.

I don't know him,

And I wasn't where he was tonight

Never near the place.

GUARD

That's strange, for I am sure I saw you with him.

You were right by his side, and yet you denied.

JADEN

I tell you I was never ever with him.

DUELER

But I saw you too.

It looked just like you.

JADEN _(shouting)_

I don't know him!

 _(Everything suddenly goes quiet. Tea then walks up and puts her hand on Jaden's shoulder.)_

TEA

Jaden, don't you know what you have said.

You've gone and cut him dead.

JADEN

I had to do it, don't you see?

Or else they'd go for me.

TEA

It's what he told us you would do.

I wonder how he knew.

 **MARIK AND PHARAOH (Marik's Palace, Friday)**

 _(Pharaoh is now in Marik's palace. Marik is interested in knowing who this person is,_

 _All the while unaware that Pharaoh is the man from his dreams.)_

EVIL MARIK

Who is this broken man, cluttering up my hallway?

Who is this unfortunate?

GUARD

Someone Pharaoh,

King of the Duel.

EVIL MARIK

Oh, so this is the Pharaoh,

I am really quite surprised.

You look so small,

Not a king at all.

We all know that you are news,

But are you king?

King of the Duel?

PHARAOH

Your words, not mine.

EVIL MARIK

What do you mean by that?

That is not an answer.

You're deep in trouble friend,

Someone Pharaoh,

King of the Duel.

How can someone in your state be so cool about his fate?

An amazing thing, this silent king.

Since you come from across the sea, then you need not come to me,

You're Pegasus's race!

You're Pegasus's case!

 _(The guards lead Pharaoh away to meet King Pegasus. The mob barrages him from all sides.)_

MOB

Hey Ho Sanna Hey Sanna, Sanna, Sanna Hosanna

Hey Sanna Ho and how

Hey Yugi, Yugi, please explain to me,

You had everything.

Where is it now?

 **THE KING'S SONG**

 _(Pharaoh stands before King Pegasus. Pharaoh remains silent.)_

PEGASUS

Pharaoh, I am overjoyed to meet you face to face.

You've been getting quite a name all around the place.

Healing cripples; raising from the dead.

And now I understand you're God,

At least, that's what you've said.

So if you are the Christ, you're the great Pharaoh Christ.

Prove to me that you're divine; change my water into wine.

That's all you need do, then I'll know it's all true.

Come on, King of the Duel.

Pharaoh, you just won't believe the hit you've made around here.

You are all we talk about, the wonder of the year.

Oh what a pity if it's all a lie.

Still, I'm sure that you can rock the cynics if you tried.

So if you are the Christ, you're the great Pharaoh Christ.

Prove to me that you're no fool; walk across my swimming pool.

If you do that for me, then I'll let you go free.

Come on, King of the Duel.

Don't you see now, I only ask things I'd ask any superstar.

What is it that you have got that puts you where you are?

I am waiting yes I'm a captive fan.

I'm dying to find out that you are not just any man.

So, if you are the Christ, yes the great Pharaoh Christ.

Feed my household with this bread.

You can do it on your head.

Or has something gone wrong.

Why do you take so long?

Come on, King of the Duel.

 _(Angrily)_ Hey! Aren't you scared of me Pharaoh?

Mr. Wonderful Pharaoh?

You're a joke. You're not the Lord.

You are nothing but a fraud.

Take him away.

He's got nothing to say!

Get out you King of the,

Get out you King of the,

Oh get out you King of the Duel!

Get out of my life!

Out of my life!

I'm the King of the Duel

And don't you ever forget it!

 _(The guards take Pharaoh away. Meanwhile Tea, Jaden and the_

 _Rest of the followers wish they could all go back to the beginning.)_

 **COULD WE START AGAIN, PLEASE?**

 _(As Pharaoh is lead back to Marik, Tea and Jaden look on sadly.)_

TEA

I've been living to see you.

Dying to see you, but it shouldn't be like this.

This was unexpected,

What do I do now?

Could we start again please?

I've been very hopeful, so far.

Now for the first time, I think we're going wrong.

Hurry up and tell me,

This is just a dream.

Oh could we start again please?

JADEN

I think you've made your point now.

You've even gone a bit too far to get the message home.

Before it gets too frightening,

We ought to call a halt,

So could we start again please?

BOTH.

I've been living to see you.

Dying to see you, but it shouldn't be like this.

This was unexpected,

What do I do now?

Could we start again please?

I think you've made your point now.

You've even gone a bit too far to get the message home.

JADEN.

Before it gets too frightening,

We ought to call a halt.

BOTH.

So could we start again please?

So could we start again please?

TEA

So could we start again?

 **KAIBA'S DEATH**

 _(Having seen what has become of Pharaoh, Kaiba is filled with extreme guilt.)_

KAIBA

My God! I saw him.

He looked three-quarters dead!

And he was so bad I had to turn my head.

You beat him so hard that he was bent and lame,

And I know who everybody's going to blame.

I don't believe he knows I acted for our good.

I'd save him all this suffering if I could.

Don't believe...our good...

And I'd save him if I could...

 _(As much as Kaiba complains, Chazz and the others can't help but compliment him.)_

YUMA

Cut the confessions, forget the excuses.

I don't understand why you're filled with remorse.

All that you've said has come true with a vengeance.

The mob turned against him, you backed the right horse.

CHAZZ

What you have done will be the saving of everyone.

You'll be remembered forever for this.

And not only that, you've been paid for your efforts.

Pretty good wages for one little kiss.

 _(Kaiba proceeds to chuck the money on the ground.)_

KAIBA _(shouting out to Pharaoh)_

Pharaoh, I know you can't hear me,

But I only did what you wanted me to.

Pharaoh, I'd sell out the nation,

For I have been saddled with the murder of you.

I have been spattered with innocent blood.

I shall be dragged through the slime and the mud.

I have been spattered with innocent blood.

I shall be dragged through the slime and the mud!

I don't know how to love him.

I don't know why he moves me.

He's a man. He's just a man.

He is not a king. He is just the same

As anyone I know.

He scares me so!

When he's cold and dead will he let me be?

Does he love me too? Does he care for me?

 _(The sky suddenly goes dark as Kaiba tries to run away.)_

KAIBA _(voiceover)_

My mind is in darkness.

God, God I'm sick. I've been used,

And you knew all the time.

God, God I'll never ever know why you chose me for your crime.

You're foul, bloody crime!

You have murdered me! You have murdered me!

 _(Wracked with guilt, Kaiba proceeds to hang himself.)_

KAIBA _(voiceover)_

You have murdered…

CHOIR

Poor old Kaiba. So long Kaiba…

 _(Nearby, Pharaoh has been brought back to Marik. Chazz, Yuma and_

 _The associates, Pegasus, Tea, and Pharaoh's followers are all present.)_

 **TRIAL BEFORE MARIK**

EVIL MARIK

And so the king is once again my guest.

And why is this? Was Pegasus unimpressed?

CHAZZ

We turn to you to sentence Slifer.

We have no law to put a man to death.

We need him crucified.

It's all you have to do.

We need him crucified.

It's all you have to do.

EVIL MARIK

Talk to me Pharaoh.

You have been brought here

Manacled, beaten by your own people.

Do you have the first idea why you deserve it?

Listen King of the Duel,

Where is your kingdom?

Look at me, am I one to duel?

PHARAOH

I have got no kingdom in this world,

I'm through, through, through.

MOB

Talk to me, Pharaoh Christ!

PHARAOH

There may be a kingdom for me somewhere,

If you only knew.

EVIL MARIK

Then you're a king?

PHARAOH

It's you that say I am.

I look for truth and find that I get damned.

EVIL MARIK

But what is truth?

Is truth a changing law?

We both have truths.

Are mine the same as yours?

MOB

Crucify him! Crucify him!

EVIL MARIK

What do you mean?

You'd crucify your king?

MOB

We have no king but Marik!

EVIL MARIK

He's done no wrong.

No, not the slightest thing.

MOB

We have no king but Marik!

Crucify him!

EVIL MARIK

What is this new respect for Marik?

'Till now this has been noticeably lacking.

Who is this Pharaoh? Why is he different?

You choose Duellists by the sackful.

MOB

We need him crucified,

It's all you have to do.

We need him crucified,

It's all you have to do.

EVIL MARIK

Talk to me, Pharaoh Christ.

Look at your beloved Pharaoh.

I'll agree he's mad.

Ought to be locked up,

But that is not a reason to destroy him.

He's a sad little man.

Not a King or God.

Not a thief,

I need a crime!

MOB

Crucify him! Crucify him!

EVIL MARIK

Behold a man,

Behold your shattered King.

MOB

We have no King but Marik.

EVIL MARIK

You hypocrites,

You hate us more than him.

MOB

We have no King but Marik,

Crucify him!

EVIL MARIK

I see no reason. I find no evil.

This man is harmless, so why does he upset you?

He's just misguided, thinks he's important,

But to keep you vultures happy I shall flog him.

MOB

Crucify him, crucify him!

Crucify him, crucify him, crucify him, crucify him!

Crucify him, crucify him!

Crucify him, crucify him, crucify him, crucify him!

Crucify him, crucify him!

Crucify him, crucify him, crucify him, crucify him!

 _(Thirty-nine lashes, Marik counts)_

EVIL MARIK

Where are you from Pharaoh?

What do you want Pharaoh?

Tell me.

You'd better be careful.

You could be dead soon,

Could well be.

Why do you not speak when

I hold your life in my hands?

How can you stay quiet?

I don't believe you understand.

PHARAOH

You have nothing in your hands.

Any power you have, comes to you from far beyond.

Everything is fixed, and you can't change it.

EVIL MARIK

You're a fool Pharaoh Christ.

How can I help you?

MOB

Marik, Crucify him! Crucify him!

Remember Marik.

You have a duty

To keep the peace, so crucify him!

Remember Marik.

You'll be demoted.

You'll be deported. Crucify him!

Remember Marik.

You have a duty

To keep the peace, so crucify him!

Remember Marik.

You'll be demoted.

You'll be deported. Crucify him!

Remember Marik.

You have a duty

To keep the peace, so crucify him!

Remember Marik.

You'll be demoted.

You'll be deported. Crucify him!

EVIL MARIK

Don't let me stop your great self-destruction.

Die if you want to, you misguided martyr.

I wash my hands of your demolition.

Die if you want to you innocent puppet!

 _(The guards give Pharaoh a robe, a crown of thorns, a cross and lead him away. Just then,_

 _Pharaoh hears the voice of Kaiba and many heavenly angels asking him where things went_

 _Wrong and if things would be any different had he come in another time.)_

 **SUPERSTAR**

VOICE OF KAIBA

Every time I look at you I don't understand

Why you let the things you did get so out of hand.

You'd have managed better if you'd had it planned.

Why'd you choose such a backward time in such a strange land?

If you'd come today you would've reached a whole nation.

This world in 4BC had no mass communication.

CHOIR. VOICE OF KAIBA.

Don't you get me wrong! Don't you get me wrong!

Don't you get me wrong now! Don't you get me wrong!

Don't you get me wrong! Don't you get me wrong!

Don't you get me wrong now! Don't you get me wrong now!

I only want to know. I only want to know.

I only want to know now. I only want to know.

I only want to know. I only want to know.

I only want to know now. I only want to know now.

ANGELS AND CHOIR

Pharaoh Christ, Pharaoh Christ,

Who are you? What have you sacrificed?

Pharaoh Christ, Pharaoh Christ,

Who are you? What have you sacrificed?

Pharaoh Superstar,

Do you think you're what they say you are?

Pharaoh Superstar,

Do you think you're what they say you are?

VOICE OF KAIBA

Tell me what you think about your friends at the top.

Who'd you think besides yourself the pick of the crop?

Buddha, was he where it's at? Is he where you are?

Could Mohammed move a mountain, or was that just PR?

Did you mean to die like that? Was that a mistake, or

Did you know your messy death would be a record breaker?

CHOIR. VOICE OF KAIBA.

Don't you get me wrong! Don't you get me wrong!

Don't you get me wrong now! Don't you get me wrong!

Don't you get me wrong! Don't you get me wrong!

Don't you get me wrong now! Don't you get me wrong now!

I only want to know. I only want to know.

I only want to know now. I only want to know.

I only want to know. I only want to know.

I only want to know now. I only want to know now.

ANGELS AND CHOIR

Pharaoh Christ, Pharaoh Christ,

Who are you? What have you sacrificed?

Pharaoh Christ, Pharaoh Christ,

Who are you? What have you sacrificed?

Pharaoh Superstar,

Do you think you're what they say you are?

Pharaoh Superstar,

Do you think you're what they say you are?

 _(They continue the chorus along with cries of 'Tell me, tell me, are you the one?',_

 _'Don't you get me wrong now!' and 'I only want to know now' under the following.)_

VOICE OF KAIBA.

I only want to know.

Pharaoh, Pharaoh.

Tell me; tell me, I only want to know.

Are you the one? Are you the one?

Are you the one?

What's the buzz?

Tell me what's happening.

What's the buzz, what's the buzz?

What's the buzz?

Tell me what's happening.

What's the buzz, what's the buzz?

My mind is clearer now.

My mind is clearer now.

My mind…

I only want to know.

I only want to know.

Everything's alright.

Everything's alright.

Everything's alright-right.

Ow!

 _(With everyone on their knees, they deliver one final passionate plea.)_

ALL.

Are...you who they…say you are…?

 **CRUCIFIXION**

 _(While the crowd jeer and mock, Pharaoh is nailed to the cross._

 _The cross is then raised to its normal height.)_

PHARAOH

God, forgive them - they don't know what they're doing.

Who is my mother? Where is my mother?

My God, my God, why have you forgotten me?

I'm thirsty. I'm thirsty. Oh God, I'm thirsty!

Oh, I'm thirsty. I'm thirsty!

Oh… I'm thirsty.

It is finished…

Father, into your hands, I commend my spirit.

( _Pharaoh then bows his head and dies.)_

 _(A while later, the crowd begins to disperse and Pharaoh's followers each leave one-by-one._

 _As they all get on the bus, they each have one final, emotional look. After Jaden gets on the bus, he looks back with tears in his eyes as the bus drives away and the sun slowly sets…)_

 **THE END**

 **THE CAST.**

Pharaoh.

Kaiba.

Tea.

Yuma Tsukumo.

Chazz.

Associates.

Belowski.

Yami Marik.

Guard 1.

Guard 2.

Woman.

Dueler.

King Pegasus.

Marik.

Rex.

Rebecca.

Mokuba.

Bastion.

Yugi.

Duke.

Jaden.

Joey.

Tristan.


End file.
